


【DCEU超蝙superbat】Fragment of dust 尘埃碎片

by ScarletCrush



Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: DCEU - Freeform, M/M, SuperBat, 尘埃碎片, 超蝙, 超蝠 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletCrush/pseuds/ScarletCrush
Summary: DCEU超蝙：某天醒来，超人发现海王不见了，正联的成员正在一个接一个的消失......





	1. Chapter 1

克拉克一觉醒来，心中空落落的，好像是前一天夜里梦到了什么让他感受深切的东西。

混着一丝烟尘味的冷空气滑过鼻梢，放大的听力捕捉到了雪花触地的声响，克拉克躺了好一会才从单身公寓的小床上挣扎起身。十米见方的小屋里静悄悄的，窗外正在落雪，赤裸着上身的男人踱步到窗前，在玻璃上看见了自己紧锁眉头的脸。

轮廓深邃的面容如刀雕斧凿而成，明明是一张不论谁看了都会觉得赏心悦目的脸，却偏偏摆出一副“苦大仇深”的表情，连主人自己瞧了都有些意外。

克拉克对着自己盯了好一会，仍然没想起来原因，然而还不待他仔细体会，放在床头的手机突然尖叫起来，来电显示着“露易斯·莲恩”的名字。

心头无端跳了两下，克拉克连忙把撩起的窗纱放下，一边接电话，一边抓起扔在床尾的衣服往身上披：“喂？”

“克拉克？”关切的女声从对面传来，背景是办公室里常见的打字声，“你在哪？已经上班了二十分钟了。”

刚给自己手忙脚乱地戴上眼镜，转眼又得知自己居然旷了工，克拉克头皮一麻，立刻去寻床头的表，结果发现还真是如此，最短的那根指针都已经越过顶点四个格子了。

“佩里已经来问过一次了，你最好赶紧过来。” 露易斯微微侧身，避过了从她办公桌前经过的同事，听见话筒那头又是一阵兵荒马乱，“你没事吧？”

“我还好，可能是昨天睡得太晚了，今早起得比较迟......”随手将桌子里的东西塞进公文包里，克拉克已经在考虑要不要动用超人的身份先飞过去了，工作日里睡过头，这种事在超人身上也是前所未有，刚好和这个略诡异的早晨配成一套。克拉克一时找不出原因，只好先莫名其妙地认错：“抱歉，睡过头了。”

所幸的是对方没有计较。

“比起这个。”露易斯话锋一转，“你把佩里要求的稿子先发过来，我帮你先交上去。”

克拉克这一早上从醒来之后就一直处在“断片”状态里，大脑像是被人强行清空过一样，做事隔着一层朦胧的雾，直到听见了“稿子”这两个字，才隐约从脑海里捞出了点什么，后知后觉地反应过来，自己昨晚上好像是在家里赶稿来着。

“你等我一下。”

基于平时溜号去拯救世界，上班没完成的稿子只能带回家里，毕竟超级英雄也得照常交稿。克拉克利落地掏出电脑，凭着记忆调开了最近的文档，是对前段时间的海啸与亚特兰蒂斯的报道：“关于‘海王’的部分我还有一点要改......”

“克拉克。”对面的女声一愣，“什么海王？”

克拉克显然还没有回过味来，手上继续噼里啪啦地敲着电脑：“就是前段时间在海上行侠仗义的那个......”

“克拉克。”露易斯又重复了一遍，但是声音已经在严肃中降了调，“什么海王？”

敲击键盘的手缓缓停了下来，克拉克略微僵硬地直起身，同时心里腾起了一股不好的预感：“露，你在说什么？”

“这里根本就没有‘海王’。”露易斯强按下已经快要抓狂的心，她也有一种预感，一种报社即将要开天窗的预感，“听着，我不知道他是不是你的超级英雄同伴，但是你不能把一个大众从没听说过的人就这么带到面前来。”

“从没听说过？”克拉克一惊，“那些海难救援报道，还有之前那场海啸，怎么会没人听说过‘海王’？”

“好吧，你先冷静一下。”露易斯闭上眼揉了揉眉心，一片混乱之中还是要让理智先行：“克拉克，你是不是把你们联盟的事情弄混了？我知道你们有一个超级英雄联盟，而且有一些英雄是不在大众面前现身的......”

“不包括这一个。”克拉克沉声道，露易斯听见他那边又传来敲键盘的声音，“这里有过报道，而且我之前也和佩里确认过。”

“不，我能肯定，大家从没有听说过‘海王’这个人，也没人看过你说的那些报道。”忽然感到身后一股低压，露易斯慢慢转过身，正好对上佩里居高临下的黑脸，“说真的，克拉克，你最好赶紧过来。”

与此同时，网页搜索也完成了。克拉克难以置信地盯着一片空白的页面，关于‘海王’的搜索结果竟然是零。

 

空旷大厅里铺张着窗外的冷光，雪还在悄无声息地下着。神奇女侠凝眉坐在一旁，而超人则在自己的位置附近踱步。闪电侠与钢骨面面相觑地对视了一眼，一个脸上写着疑惑，另一个写着不解。

从大厅深处传来了遥远的声响，克拉克脚跟正好落地，于是与众人一起抬头望去，瞧见一个身影从幽暗的走廊里显露出来。

布鲁斯穿着西装，以常出现在电视里的那副一丝不苟的姿态落座在众人面前。他把外套随意往椅背上一搭，环视了一圈，目光最后落在超人脸上：“抱歉，白天有个会要开。”

克拉克与他目光相接，不知怎么，心脏仿佛被蜇了一下，早上那股不对劲的感觉又回来了，竟然让他平白生出了一丝未知的胆怯。但他还是强作淡定地冲布鲁斯一点头，继而才略有些生硬地瞥开视线，就近入座。

“所以，发生了什么，把你们都带到这来了。”布鲁斯观察着众人的脸色，这还是自从韦恩庄园重修后第一次迎来这么多客人。

两个小的都没有出声，克拉克与身旁的戴安娜对视了一眼，严肃开口道：“亚瑟不见了。”

布鲁斯眉心向内收紧：“具体一点。”

于是克拉克又将早上的事尽量简短地说了一遍，包括他后来打电话给戴安娜确认，最后得出的一致结论：世界在一夜之间消除了海王存在过的痕迹，除了他们几个之外，已经没人再记得海王了。

“你还记得亚瑟对吧？”巴里急不可耐地往前一倾身体，向坐在最右边的蝙蝠侠确认道。

布鲁斯看了他一眼，略微停顿了一会才吐出两个字：“记得。”

“好的。”巴里把自己弹回座椅靠背里，“那还真是只有我们几个人记得了。”

“我刚刚又检索了一遍信息网络，包括一些加密的信息库，但是关于海王的信息真的是一点都没有了。”维克多正好垂下手臂，闪着荧光的虚拟屏幕瞬间从他手中转移到了众人面前的桌面上。

戴安娜扫视着一个又一个空白的网页框：“会不是亚特兰蒂斯开启了什么保护措施？就像是天堂岛那样？”

“天堂岛的屏障可以一夜之间抹消掉所有人的记忆吗？”布鲁斯低沉的声音接了上来，戴安娜抬头看了他一眼。

“不能。”

布鲁斯直视她：“那我认为亚特兰蒂斯也做不到这样。”

“所以我们应该去亚特兰蒂斯亲自看一眼。”克拉克双手撑在桌上，慢慢抬起头，“或者至少去亚瑟生活的小镇转转，或许能搞清楚发生了什么，甚至找到联络上他的方法。”

布鲁斯感觉到所有人的视线都顺着克拉克的目光汇聚到了他这边。

“戴安娜说，你曾经去过那里。”克拉克盯着他，自从上次大战荒原狼之后，他还不曾有过这样名正言顺地注视布鲁斯的机会，两个人有一段时日没联系，明明是正常的事，却叫克拉克莫名有些心虚。他只能尽量公式化自己的声音，好让自己的要求显得足够名正言顺。 

“我希望你能带我们去找他。”

布鲁斯眼帘微抬：“这是请求还是命令？”

心脏忽然无规则地加速，克拉克强作镇定：“亚瑟是我们的伙伴。”

布鲁斯仍然面无表情地坐在那里，像是在等一个下文，而超人却被他盯得喉咙发紧。

“布鲁斯，我相信你也像我们一样在乎他的安全。”戴安娜的话将众人的视线引到了她身旁的空位上。

长桌除去两端，正好一边各安置了两把椅子，这是布鲁斯在重修韦恩庄园时便向阿尔弗雷德要求的，而此时仅有戴安娜身边的那把是空着，本该坐在那里的大个子还从未出现过。

布鲁斯沉默了几秒，转身离开了大厅。

 

飞机在退却的深灰色云层里攀行，一路朝着东海岸边上的小镇飞去。窗外能看到雪花从脚下坠往大地，然而副驾驶上的人却是绷紧了身子，一动不动，表情如坐针毡。

作为本身就会飞的人，克拉克这辈子就没做过几次飞机，更别说还是布鲁斯专用的蝙蝠机，自然浑身都写满了不自在，然而这一群人里又只有他会飞。所只好少数服从多数，本着照顾大众的心思，超人把自己塞进了飞机里。

“你还好吗？”

布鲁斯留意到了身旁的人形塑像，本不想戳破，但奈何这么大个摆件放在一旁实在很惹人分心，只好本着人道主义慰问几句。自从母盒事件解决后，他已经很久没见到克拉克了，两个人都仿佛心照不宣地没有联系彼此，结果再见时怎么开腔都显得别扭。

其实克拉克这边也是如此，但碍于要维护面子，只好掐着鼻子强行蹦出了一句同样僵硬的“没事”。

布鲁斯若有所思地瞥了他一眼，目光重新回到仪表盘上。

后面的机舱里，巴里正在看风景，而维克多则沉浸在自己的数据世界里，只有戴安娜留意到了前面的小插曲。她正好坐在两人的身后，神色古怪地左右各看一眼，最后抱着手臂对窗外长出了一口气，叹得似乎颇有深意。

“说起来，昨天晚上有人留意到什么异常吗？”维克多睁开眼睛，不知道刚从哪个数据库里遨游回来。

“做梦算不算？”巴里一扭头，“我们这里面有谁见过穿绿色制服的家伙吗？或者说曾经合作过？”

众人报以十分复杂的目光。

巴里一摆手：“算了，当我没说。”

“我好像梦到了一个小孩。”

正以为这个话题要无疾而终，身后忽然有人接了一把，巴里一愣，转过头，看见维克多一脸困惑与认真杂糅的神情。

“我们好像在并肩作战，但我从没见过他。”

巴里盯着他：“你确定那不是你自己小时候？”

维克多语气不明地重复道：“我确定那不是我自己小时候。”

“好吧。”巴里一转身，将话匣对准前面的三位，“还有谁昨晚梦到了什么没见过的人吗？”

三人你看看我，我看看你。戴安娜皱着眉回忆起来：“额，我只是梦到了丛林，还有一些乱七八糟的......我确定那就是一个梦而已，你们呢，有梦到什么吗？”

布鲁斯从后视镜中与戴安娜的目光擦身而过，冷淡地开口：“我没做梦。”

“行吧。”戴安娜无奈地一偏头，“你呢？克拉克？”

克拉克犹豫了一下，醒来前的那片空白其实已经在众人的一言一语里逐渐清晰起来，有几个片段式的画面从他脑海里一闪而过。

他似乎看到了一个人背对他而立，四周一片漆黑，唯有几束从顶上打下来的光照亮了房间的一角。

那人的身侧有一个真空罐子，将一套绿黄相间的制服储存在其中，看着似乎还是少年人的尺寸，但胸口却被泼了涂料，被人以一种癫狂的笔触写了字，在幽光里散发着说不出的邪气。但梦中人看的却不是它。

克拉克注意到在他的面前有一个投影，正是整个屋内最大的光源所在。与自己一模一样的红色披风在虚空里无风自动，颇有一种即将破空而来的感觉，望久了竟然有几分动人心魄的真实。

而梦中人就这么静静地抱着手臂仰望着他，专注而隽永。

克拉克转过脸，抬头时目光正好落在布鲁斯身上。对方正专心致志地操纵着蝙蝠机，平静的脸上看不出一丝带有感情色彩的波澜。

克拉克顿了顿，又不动声色地移开了视线，轻声冲后面答道：“不，我也没有。”


	2. Chapter 2

远离内陆的沿海小镇上，一个气质与当地人明显不同的男人独自拐进了一间灰蒙的酒馆里。

冷风在开门的瞬间先给屋内的嘈杂环境降了个噪，一群五大三粗的渔民像是见了珍惜动物一样盯着闯入者，毫不掩饰地将打量的目光投射到来人的身上。

布鲁斯无视了他们，全当这些盯着他看的大老粗们都是萝卜，直接目不斜视地穿行其中，没两下就来到了吧台前。酒保见状疑惑地放下了手中的杯子，不明所以地等着这个一身都市派头的男人先开口。

布鲁斯心下一动，知道对方已经认不出自己，但还是开口问道：“我想知道当地那个传说，海王在哪里。”

结果果不其然，酒保嗤笑了一声：“海王？哪个海王？”

周围的酒客一听也发出了隐隐的笑声，酒保一偏头冲他们嚷道：“你们听说过吗？”

折回来的是众人起哄般的回声：“没听过。”

布鲁斯仍然面不改色地伫立在那里，又改口道：“那你们听说过亚瑟·库瑞这个名字吗？”

酒保已经在一来一往中放松下来，看出来人没有恶意，于是便笑吟吟地将一瓶酒撂到桌上：“不买酒只能问一个问题。”

布鲁斯微微皱了下眉。买酒自然不是问题，对方的态度才是问题。不过还没等他做出什么动作，挂在大门上的门铃又响了。

在进来之前，克拉克曾经设想过屋内的场景，结果看到了之后还是要忍不住感叹这屋里的逼仄与狭小。很久以前他曾经在这种酒吧打过工，还碰上过好几个喝多了找事的流氓，估计是那时候的原因，他对这种地方一直没什么好印象，因此也更加难以想象布鲁斯居然是在这种地方第一次找到亚瑟的。

克拉克在适应了酒吧的光线后便抬头找人，结果不出意料地也收获了一打视线。但不同于布鲁斯的无视，毕竟深谙这种地方的本色，克拉克选择直接在脸上挂上一副不好惹的神情，结果顺利地在满屋的探照灯里开出一条路来。

酒保看着后进来的人一路走到布鲁斯身边，不由得干咽了一口唾沫，收起了先前那副吊儿郎当的态度。

布鲁斯向同伴微侧过身，神色一时有些复杂，反倒是克拉克无知觉似的，凑近了布鲁斯嘀咕了一句：“他们说去镇里其他地方问问。”

布鲁斯点点头，眼皮一抬，目光重新汇聚到了酒保身上，但这次整个人的气质却变了，透着一种说不出的凌厉，盯得人背后生风。

“听过亚瑟·库瑞这个名字吗？”布鲁斯再次问道。

“没，没有。”酒保结结巴巴地回答，一双手抓紧了面前的酒瓶子，在脖颈处摩挲。

两人仍旧动也不动地盯着他。

酒保急了，见来人还不肯走，声音坦诚得几乎都有点欲哭无泪了：“真的没听说过，我们从小在这里长大，要是真的有这个人肯定会知道的。”

说罢还用眼神向周围的伙伴们求助，结果刚刚还跟着起哄的家伙们要么是已经开始往外挪，要么就是埋头就地变成鸵鸟，将事不关己表现得十分透彻。

“走吧。”布鲁斯向克拉克递出了个眼神，终于松了口。

 

“干嘛自己进这种地方？”

两人一前一后地走在混着冰渣的泥泞小道上，克拉克忽然没头没尾地问道。

布鲁斯头也没回，一脚跨过了面前的一个土坑：“因为环境对kids来说不够友好。”

克拉克神色怪异地瞄了一眼他的背影。

远处维克多正站在路口，而戴安娜与巴里刚从另一家酒馆出来，几个人稍微一交换信息，结果如出一辙。慈恩镇就像其他的地方一样，也失去了对亚瑟·库瑞的记忆，仿佛海王仅仅是一场他们五个人的集体幻觉。

见众人都沉默了下去，巴里觑着大家的脸色提议道：“要不我们直接去找亚特兰蒂斯？”

“问题是怎么找。”维克多十分坦诚地泼了一碗冷水，“现在我所能查到的亚特兰蒂斯都是一个传说，根本没人知道具体位置。”

“而且就算知道了，我们能不能到达还是个问题。”布鲁斯抬起头，有意无意地刮了面前的两位天然超人类一眼，“准备深海装备也要时间。”

克拉克有些烦躁地跺了跺脚：“那现在怎么办？”

布鲁斯的视线掠过他，向远方拉去：“现在，我建议我们先找个地方呆一呆，等暴风雪过了再想办法。”

克拉克顺着对方的视线回头，这才注意到天色已经不早了，而铅色的乌云已经迫近至岸边，配合着裹挟雪花的强风，预示了天气将会越来越坏。

“嘿，男孩子们。”戴安娜指了指镇上唯一的一间旅店，已经率先迈开长腿朝那里开拔，四人后知后觉地跟上。

克拉克不知怎么又想起了布鲁斯刚才的那句“kids”。

这里面，不知道到底谁才有资格叫别人kids。

 

克拉克不知道自己是什么时候睡着的，在意识沉入深海前，他隐约记得自己接了个来自露易斯的电话，对面对他无端翘班以及一句解释也没有的行为很不满，但不知怎么，克拉克好像已经不那么在乎了。

虽然一天下来，毫无结果的找寻已经让他身心俱疲，但心底却迸发出了一种自压抑中解脱的快感。好像长久以来的第一次，他不再受某种“约定”的束缚，可以感受到那些自黑暗中迸发的花火，体会到先前不曾留意过的感情。

他对露易斯说自己可能要请一个长假，那边瞬间安静了下来。他本以为自己听到的会是关心与劝解，但露易斯却好像很理解一样，只是呓语般地重复了两遍：“我明白了。”

随着意识的深入，人的感官逐渐瓦解，雾里看花似的，四周显得十分朦胧。他又做梦了，克拉克看见在漆黑的洞穴里，还是那个人，面朝他们共同的战友，背对自己而立。他能看见戴安娜他们脸上担忧焦虑的表情，同时也能听见布鲁斯坚决肯定的声音。

“我们必须要带他回来。”布鲁斯不容置疑地冲同伴低吼道，随后气竭般稍作停顿，整个洞穴也跟着他一起安静了下来。

所有人都难以置信地望着他，而布鲁斯却像是累坏了一样，缓了又缓，过了许久才又柔声继续道：“我们需要他。”

克拉克忽然很想走过去看看布鲁斯，看看他是用什么样的表情，出于什么样的心情在说这句话，然而才一迈出腿，眼前温情的场景便转瞬即逝。

他在一阵电闪雷鸣里再次睁开眼睛，眼前高楼崩塌，狂风呼啸，巨大的外星虫子成片地从天而降，被导弹击中后又燃起遮天蔽日的大火。阴郁的乌云逐渐散开，遥远的外星飞船逐渐显露端倪，闪烁着不详的光芒，全然一派末日降临的景象。

克拉克瞪大眼睛，哪怕是在梦里也能感受到渗入骨髓的震惊与恐惧。他想要起飞去迎战，但是一低头却先看到了自己浴血的手。风里传来了几不可闻的咳嗽声，克拉克僵硬地抬头，随后看到了最令他崩溃的一幕。

蝙蝠侠跪在他的面前，怀中抱着一个正在哭号的婴儿，脸上沾了血印，而他自己的胸膛上则破了一个大洞，像只硕大的眼睛一样凝望着克拉克。

“对不起......没能救回露易丝......”他吃力地说着，手却稳稳托住了婴儿。

耳畔嗡嗡作响，克拉克梦游般地蹲下身，没有去接孩子，反而先笨拙地朝布鲁斯胸口捂去。然而一番不得要领的按压通通是徒劳无功，鲜血依然从五指的指缝里渗透出来。

“布鲁斯......” 克拉克听见了自己喑哑的声音在遥远的轰鸣声中颤抖。

布鲁斯的脉搏已经很弱了，连呼吸都成了负担。克拉克想为他做些什么，但身体却动不了，某种力量迫使着他在这样的场景下依然保持镇定。

于是他被迫观看了布鲁斯的死亡，看着他的生命之火一点点燃尽。

布鲁斯好像已经看不见了，只是凭着某种直觉将孩子送到克拉克怀中，他的头依然向下垂着，在喘息的间隙里蹦出一句句茫然的低吟。

“克拉克......克拉克......”

他的呼吸越发急促，像是已经到达了某种极限。

“原谅我。”他轻声说道。

在最后一次努力过后，布鲁斯停止了心跳。

 

克拉克带着一身冷汗从床上弹起，梦里的场景似乎犹在眼前。

这个晨间浅梦过于惊悚，直到他伸出手缓慢地抹了一把脸，发觉身上没有沾染任何血污的之后，他才相信自己已经回到了现实。

怎么会做这样的一个梦呢？

克拉克喘着气，望着汗津津的双手，怎么也想不出一个答案。

屋外的天刚亮，趁着夜色降临的暴风雪已经过去，在窗台上留下了一层厚重的白。时间像是故意追着他跑似的，还不待克拉克彻底缓过来，走廊上已经传来了脚步声，一下一下好似踩在他的心上。

没几秒钟，门被叩响了，门口站的是布鲁斯。

克拉克在看到他的那刻先松了口气，之后才发现自己竟然一直在无意识地屏着呼吸。然而情况不容乐观，布鲁斯一副眉头紧锁的样子，带着几分焦虑地望着他：“出事了。”

他看着克拉克的眼睛，一字一顿地说：“巴里和维克多......他们也消失了。”


	3. Chapter 3

“消失了是什么意思？”克拉克一边把衣服往身上套，一边跟在布鲁斯身后，两人一起穿过走廊，将木质的地板踩得咯吱作响。不知是不是错觉，明明风雪已经过去了，却好像比昨天还冷。

“字面意思。”

来不及细说，布鲁斯径直走到一扇门前推开，房间里空空如也，除了几件寒酸的木头家具就只剩下戴安娜一个活人了，但是她的状态也很不好，正蜷在床边痛苦地捂着头。

两人同时惊呼：“戴安娜？！”

“没事......”挥开前来搀扶的手，戴安娜扶着床脚摇摇晃晃地站了起来，但是右手依然没有离开太阳穴。

“我走之后发生什么了？”布鲁斯凝重的眼神追着她，在戴安娜坐下的间隙里分出一瞬示意克拉克去拿水。

克拉克如指示照做，虽然知道此时的重点不在这里，心绪却还是围绕着布鲁斯的那句“我走之后”绕了两圈。

“我只记得突然一阵眩晕......然后头疼得厉害。”戴安娜“嘶”了一声，接过杯子喝了一口，又随手撂倒一边，“怎么回事？你们怎么在这里？”

克拉克被这茫然的语气弄得更加云里雾里，于是自然地去寻布鲁斯的反应，结果发现他的脸色也微妙地变了一下。

布鲁斯：“是你叫我来的，还记得吗？”

“不......”戴安娜摇摇头。

“你早上起来，发现巴里和维克多的房间都空了，问前台也没有他们的踪迹......” 布鲁西继续耐心地帮她回忆，却被戴安娜打断。

“等等。”戴安娜一脸疑惑地反问道，“巴里和维克多是谁？”

这句话直接问得布鲁斯噤了声。他难以置信地撤回了前倾的身体，缓缓抬头，与身后的克拉克对视了一眼。

比同时消失两位正联英雄还糟糕的事情发生了，那就是在什么也没搞清楚的情况下，第三位又失了忆。

 

“所以你是说，我们已经有三个同伴在一夜之间消失了，然后还没留下一点痕迹？”戴安娜靠在座位上，将信将疑地重述着之前的事情，克拉克能看出来，她还是更偏向怀疑一些，倒也算是人之常情。

他手撑着膝盖坐在她对面，注意到她的视线不时地从其他座椅上扫过，或许是散乱的安全带无意中为他的陈述增添了几分真实，戴安娜的情绪已经不像开始时那样抵触。

“现在怎么办？”克拉克转头冲布鲁斯问道。

驾驶室里的人按亮了操作台：“回蝙蝠洞，先借用蝙蝠洞的信息网查一下昨晚有没有什么异常，再和前天晚上加以比对。”说到这里，他稍稍停顿了一下，“之后要保护好戴安娜，在接下来的二十四小时里我们必须时刻在一起。”

戴安娜皱眉道：“你们觉得下一个会是我吗？”

克拉克摩挲着自己的手指，决定实话实说，机舱里再次沉默了下来，戴安娜偏头望向了窗外，看样子是不打算再说话了。克拉克终于获得了一点空闲来理一理自己的事情。

旋风般的一早上过去，他差点忘了那个过于骇人的梦境，这几天事情太多，连梦里都叫他不得安生。那些于朦胧之中看到的场景，虽然仅仅是片段，却色彩浓烈到大脑皮层上留下了深刻的投影，而且最关键的，它们还都与布鲁斯有关，一连两个晚上都是如此，怎么想都觉得有点怪异。

思及至此，克拉克小心翼翼地瞄了驾驶室一眼，莫名有些心虚，生怕自己在不经意间抖露了什么，不过另一位主角正专心调控着自己手里的机器，根本没察觉到同伴的小心思。

会是真的吗？那些梦里看到的场景，会是真实发生过的事情吗？

克拉克在脑海中自问，然而他并不敢高估自己在布鲁斯心中的地位，毕竟布鲁斯曾经想杀了他也是真的。可是放弃，好像又有点不甘心。那一点点火苗就在左摇右摆的心思里摇曳着，不肯乖乖熄灭，克拉克不明白这背后的意思，或者说，他也不敢去明白这背后的意思。

蝙蝠洞还是一如既往的空旷，布鲁斯将他们二人带下来之后，嘱咐完了不要乱动之后就消失了，克拉克猜他是去找了阿福。

戴安娜绕着光亮能照亮的地方溜达了一圈，经过那个放满了蝙蝠镖的架子时，不知是想起了什么，忽然没有来由的会心一笑。

“你下来过这里吗？”她转头冲克拉克问道，“我是说，在你复活以后？”

“嗯，来过一次。”克拉克猝不及防，第一反应十分僵硬，一句过后便没了词，但戴安娜显然还没有听够。

出于绅士风度，克拉克只好又努力继续往外扒拉：“那时候我来找布鲁斯，从地下车库进来的，结果你们不在。”

“我们？”戴安娜顿了顿，随后“哦”了一声，“你是说与荒原狼作战那会？”

“对。”克拉克有些不好意思地笑了笑，“我一开始并不知道你们在哪，于是来蝙蝠洞找布鲁斯，结果碰到了阿福，他说布鲁斯......你们，都在等我。”

“谁等你了？”

熟悉的声音冷不防从背后窜出来，激得克拉克起了一身“人设崩塌”的鸡皮疙瘩。戴安娜冲他十分无辜地摊了摊手。

克拉克回过身，看见布鲁斯将一个小提箱从怀里掏出来放在了桌上，然后熟练地打开，取出一只针管，向里面推进注射液，整个动作一气呵成。他一直没吭声，还以为刚刚的那句调侃还会有什么下文，然而布鲁斯就好像忘了一样，再也没有提起过。

“抱歉，戴安娜，但这是为了以防万一。”布鲁斯的手指略微用力，三人都看见了透明的注射液顺着明晃晃的针头喷了出来。

克拉克略微凑近了一点，盯着里面随着液体打转的几粒的小颗粒问道：“这是什么？”

“生理盐水。”布鲁斯不动声色地观察着戴安娜的反应，“但是里面裹着追踪器。”

克拉克猛地直起后背：“你想让她带着这个？”

“对。”布鲁斯像是没听懂他言语里的激动一样，面无表情地应道，“这样就算出事了，我们也能快速找到你的位置。”

克拉克神色复杂地扫过布鲁斯的脸，平静得不见任何波澜。

他并没有做完全保护好戴安娜的打算，甚至还流露出了诱敌深入的倾向，并且把这些想法都这么毫无保留地摆在他们眼前，没有辩解与申诉，因为在那一瞬间“被放弃”的背叛感过去之后，他们都会知道，这就是最合理的做法。

心中仿佛被扎了一下，扎得克拉克从方才过于日常的糖水对话中警醒过来，脑海中无端闪过一个念头。布鲁斯这个人......只有那些不求回报的人才能去爱他，因为他不会因此就给你回应。

他是那种必要时刻连自己都能牺牲的人。

“弄吧。“

女声打断了克拉克的思绪，戴安娜直接一伸胳膊：“如果这是必要的话。”

布鲁斯低垂眼帘，默不作声地接过戴安娜的手臂。

克拉克立在一旁，忽然梦呓似的开口：“你做梦了吗？”

两人都有些意外地看着他，布鲁斯不知道这是不是在问自己，但还是好声好气地接上：“什么做梦？”

“昨天晚上。”克拉克却一扭头移开了视线，转而去看戴安娜，“你们做梦了吗？”

戴安娜轻轻活动了一下打完针的胳膊，也不追问这话的来由，反而甜甜一笑。

“史蒂夫。”

她在他们面前像个少女一样前所未有地笑了：“我梦见史蒂夫回来了。”

“是那张照片里的人吗？”布鲁斯瞬间想到了自己在卢瑟的硬盘里找到的那张旧照。

戴安娜的目光拖得很长，像是滑进了悠远的深处，在那个只有她自己才看的到的梦里悠然一瞥，许久都没有应声。两人见状都心照不宣地不再追问。

克拉克在布鲁斯收拾针管的时候又一次贴了过来，近乎有些蛮横地问道：“那你呢？你做梦了吗？“

布鲁斯的视线顺着克拉克过于靠近的胸膛爬上来，棕色的眼瞳微微颤动，然后给出了与先前一样的答案：“没有。“

 

时间还很长，做完准备工作的布鲁斯将大屏幕接上装置，围着一张桌子搞了一个全息投影，全是这两天的各种新闻报道。克拉克在黑暗里眼神一动。

“注意这些报道。”布鲁斯手里拿了一个遥控器似的东西，随便按了几下，瞬间大片的报道就像掉线一样消失了，而余下的则迅速汇聚到了他们眼前。

戴安娜疑道：“天气报道？”

“我对比了这两天的各种事件，特别是突发事件，然后发现了这个。”布鲁斯用眼神示意他们读下去。

“‘随着天气持续降温，寒流侵蚀美国大陆造成各大地区纷纷降雪。’这有什么特别的吗？”克拉克的脸上仍旧写满了不明就里。

布鲁斯瞥了他一眼，用激光笔从后面的段落里挑出了一句：“直到前晚，有人居然在降雪地区观测到了极光。”

克拉克忍不住一拍桌子：“这怎么可能？”

布鲁斯没理会这一声打断：“慈恩镇就是这些地区之一。”

两人都纷纷皱眉：“极光怎么会出现在这种地方？”

但布鲁斯却明显并不焦躁：“先别急，因为那些可能并不是所谓的‘极光’，只是长得有些像而已。”

克拉克眉峰微挑：“你的意思是说？”

布鲁斯又调出了另一张图表，底下星辰实验室的logo十分醒目，天知道他是什么时候黑出来的：“这是这几天的能量观测图。”

他将这两幅图与之前的降雪图放在一起比对，剩下的两人惊讶地发现，那些被重点标出的地方竟然重合了。

“天气异常的地方同时也观测到了能量异常......”克拉克对着这些图表喃喃自语道，脑海中一道火光闪过，叫他在一瞬间里看到了什么，但又看不真切。

布鲁斯沉吟了一会，低声道：“我认为当时很可能出现了时空裂缝。”

 

“很久以前，我曾经在梦见过未来的巴里，还是在和你......闹不太愉快的时候。”布鲁斯在这里略作停顿，瞄了克拉克一眼。

克拉克回以一个“不介意”的表情。

布鲁斯继续道：“他告诉我了一些未来的信息，说要我找到你们，结果等我醒来，我发现了那些藏在莱克斯硬盘上的资料，如果说这不是个巧合的话。”他压低了声音，“那就意味着，时空裂缝可能是存在的，巴里曾经跨越过时空裂缝来向我传递信息。”

“听着太疯狂了。”戴安娜抱着手臂，不住地摇头，“那巴里他们现在会在哪？”

布鲁斯没有回答她的问题：“关于你们做的梦，那很可能就是裂缝被打开的产物，让你们看到了一些幻象，一些不属于这个世界，或者说......不属于当前时间点的东西，而在现实世界里，有人在那一刻带走了他们。”

克拉克追问：“那记忆又是怎么回事？为什么人消失了连旁人对他们的记忆都能抹掉？”

布鲁斯的脸上第一次显露出了一抹无奈的神情：“这个恐怕就得等我们抓到了那个扰乱时空的人才能知道了。”


	4. Chapter 4

接下来能做的就是等待。

所有的事情都部署完了之后蝙蝠洞又陷入了往日的沉寂里，三人各自沉默，听着时间在黑暗里流淌，被翻涌的心绪拉出无数个节点，只等着最终的那个时刻到来。

克拉克在洞里溜达了两圈，随着周围一安静，方才的紧张气氛也慢慢消退了，反倒是有一股无所适从的尴尬逐渐冒了出来。

他先是站着，之后又觉得干站着太傻，想要坐下，但碍于还有一位女性在身旁，独自坐下必然显得不够绅士，结果只好继续生硬地陪站。戴安娜把对方的这套肢体语言转换看在眼里，不知道说什么，于是只好报以一个谜之微笑。

布鲁斯倒是挺淡定地坐到一边，啪啪地敲着键盘调外面的监控，但克拉克看得出来，无意识减缓的呼吸说明了他也很不自在。

说来也怪，他们三个居然一抛开拯救世界的话题之后就无话好讲了。

“露易丝知道你在这边吗？”

不知是不是因为尴尬得过于明显，戴安娜突然毫无预兆地捅破了这层互相试探的窗户纸，主动开了腔，女性在气氛这种东西上总是比较敏感。

克拉克先是一愣，旋即反应过来，连忙赶了几个调子接到：“嗯，知道，我给她打了电话。”

一说完才想起来，自己似乎好长时间没想起过露易丝了。

明明才过了一天不到，他已经完全把对方忘到了脑后，这让克拉克不由得为自己的“薄情”感到有些羞愧，但更另他感到惊讶的是，内心更深的地方，他其实对此并无任何悔意。

“那挺好的。”戴安娜干涩地应了一句。

克拉克也不知道该说什么，只好短促地笑笑，眼看着刚破开的冰层又要再次冰冻起来。

“那张照片是怎么回事？”克拉克忽然问道。

“哦，那张照片！”戴安娜这才意识到，敢情刚才说起史蒂夫的时候，克拉克是跟她和布鲁斯打了半天哑谜，他其实是不知道有照片这回事的。

“先前布鲁斯从莱克斯的资料库里找到了一张我在一战时期拍的照片，是一个萍水相逢的摄影师拍的，我只在战争结束后见过一次，布鲁斯在发现了之后便把它还给了我。”

“上面是你和史蒂夫的合影？”克拉克察言观色，基于戴安娜谈起回忆时无限缱绻的眼波猜测道。对方并没有否认。

“说起来，我们好像一直都没有什么机会真正认识彼此，知道彼此的故事。我们就是这么突然的一下子，撞在一起了。”有了史蒂夫的照片破开坚冰，戴安娜明显放松了许多，甚至还主动调侃起了他们的初遇。

克拉克轻笑了一声，脑海里浮现出了他们三个第一次见面时的画面：“我当时以为你是和布鲁斯一起的。”

“对，对，然后他以为我是和你。”戴安娜无奈地一歪头，“其实我只是临时决定加入的，当时我都要坐上飞机离开哥谭了。”

克拉克问：“那你为什么回来？”

“不知道......”戴安娜并无目地摇了摇脑袋，拖了个长音，“大概就是觉得不能坐视不理吧。”

“自从一战结束后，我已经远离人世一个世纪了，但后面就纯粹是觉得......有人一起挺好的。”她忽然认真起来，露出那一贯富有感染力的笑容，“我是真心觉得遇见了你们挺好的。”

克拉克心头一暖，不知怎么地，突然觉得有些感慨。

归属感，这是他从小便不曾获得，却又一直渴望着的东西，哪怕是后来和露易丝在一起，得到的也总是有限。毕竟不同的身份背景注定了人与人之间的理解度差异，只能说，找到了便是幸运，找不到也是常情，但他却在这里，在这些他先前从没有指望过的人身上，无声无息地得到了满足。

这是连露易丝，甚至是玛莎也给不了他的感觉。不用再孤独地保护世界，不会再没有援军，这种感觉就像阳光一样，一经受过便无法再从生命里剔除，不然必定是毁灭性的打击。

克拉克静默了片刻，觉得心里获得了自从事发以来前所未有的平静，但不多时后，他忽然又有些遮遮掩掩起来。

“戴安娜，我想问你件事情。”

戴安娜愣道：“什么事？”

“就是，在复活我的时候......”克拉克皱了皱眉，仿佛是想说的内容有些难以启齿，“布鲁斯他......”

“喝咖啡吗？”

还没问出口的话被骤然打断，两人都意外地抬起头，发现布鲁斯居然不知道什么时候过来了，顶着一张面无表情的脸，硬生生地截断了问话。克拉克百分之百肯定对方是故意的。

“我去拿一点。”

而且还打断完了就想走！

克拉克看了一眼戴安娜，得到了一个“请便”的眼神，于是双手一撑背靠的桌子阔步追了上去。

或许是怕沉迷工作的小少爷会把自己饿死，蝙蝠洞的一个角落里居然摆了一台咖啡机，而且还十分有烟火气儿的配了一点一剥就开的零食小饼干，一看就知道这些肯定是阿福的决定。布鲁斯开始还以分心为由反对过，但终究耐不住其实用性，最终默不作声地进行了妥协，克拉克追过去的时候他正一个人杵在咖啡机前发呆。

听见脚步声，布鲁斯回头看了一眼，又迅速收回视线：“想喝什么样的。”

克拉克随意从盒子里挑了一包递过去，看着布鲁斯将胶囊放进机器里：“我们刚才在聊天，聊到咱们几个第一次遇见时的事了。”

布鲁斯听不出冷热地“嗯”了一声。

克拉克想了想，用语言技巧把事实掉了个个，笑道：“抱歉吵到了你。”

这下布鲁斯倒是颇有些意外地侧过脸，掀了他一眼。

“你知道的。”满意于对方这一点细微的反应，克拉克的脸上不自觉地带上了笑容，“我们每次见面都是急匆匆的，总是有一大堆紧急的事情要去处理，完事了就原地解散，其实一直都没有了解彼此的机会。”

布鲁斯本来还不动声色地听着，结果忽然觉出了克拉克这话里还有点别的意思，当下就把头一扭，严丝合缝地拒绝道：“抱歉，不参加卧谈会。”

“行。”克拉克有点被对方这激烈的反应逗到了，于是干脆爽快放弃，但他知道自己还有别的方法达到目的。

他自作主张地挤到了桌前，把倒好的咖啡拿到一边，又十分不见外地把布鲁斯手里的空杯子接过来放进去：“你总是一个人呆在这吗？没有客人？”

布鲁斯心想：“今天显然不是这样。”

“上次你帮我赎回了房子，我和玛莎都很感激你，她一直跟我念叨着什么时候请你过去坐坐。”

布鲁斯的眼神忽然难以察觉地动了动，一直没什么起伏的语调也有了生气：“不必......”

“她手艺很好的，我可以保证。”克拉克没给他拒绝的机会，反而趁着对方动摇的间隙将那杯热咖啡塞到对方手里。布鲁斯下意识地接住，皮下神经被手中的温度惹得一跳。

“当然，如果你觉得不习惯也可以带阿福一起来，玛莎不会介意的，我猜他们或许会在做菜之类的事情上有很多共同话题。”

“克拉克。”布鲁斯忍不住叫他，“你不用这样......”

“布鲁斯。”克拉克忽然转身，侧身直面他，一双眼睛仿佛要一路进驻到布鲁斯心里，“我只是在说‘谢谢你’。”

“你在我把房子还回去的时候就已经说过了。”

“但我不确定你是不是真的听懂了。”克拉克没有给他逃开的机会，另一只手在布鲁斯想要转身回避的瞬间拉住了他的胳膊，“那不是一句客套话。”

布鲁斯瞥了一眼自己被拽住的衣袖，漠然接到：“我知道。”

“你不知道！”被布鲁斯这副油盐不进的态度惹得有些上火，克拉克手上不自觉地加大了力度，“你知道的话就不会再这样逃避下去了。听着，我知道你失去了很多人，而且也一直没有再走出来，就比如你现在还放在屋子里的那套罗宾战服——”

布鲁斯突然一把挣脱了克拉克，被洒出的咖啡浸了一袖口。棕色眸子里方才一闪而过的光芒熄灭了，再次浮上森严的冷色，冷冷地逼视着他：“你怎么知道？”

“我......”克拉克一时语塞。

他本想对布鲁斯说，他是可以指望他的，但好像又说不成了。

他顿了顿，伸手抽了一张纸递给布鲁斯。

布鲁斯看了那只手一眼，没有接。

好不容易才有了点人气儿的蝙蝠洞再次清冷了下去。

 

洞穴的另一端突然传来一声重物倒地的闷响，由于间隔过短，导致克拉克一开始还以为是内心世界具象化所产生的幻觉，在原地干愣了一秒，之后才通上电似的反应过来，两人都瞬间变了脸色。

克拉克几乎是下一秒就已经赶了回去，然而已经来不及了。他看见戴安娜站在刚刚呆过的地方，脚下散落着被胡乱推到地上的东西，而她的身上则被开了一个不可思议的大洞，并没有流血，却以那个洞为中心，血肉如纸屑般消弭。

她就像是个由沙砾堆成的娃娃，由外向内垮了下去。

两人隔空遥遥对视了一眼，戴安娜似乎想说什么，但没能出声，随后克拉克看见她跪了下去，整个人在落地前化成了一把星星点点的灰。

他本想上前去拉她，却脚下一软，被一股未知力量拉着朝前倒了下去。

 

那种沉重感再次袭来，幻化成无数双手拖着他下坠，克拉克知道自己又做梦了，但是却没有办法强迫自己清醒。

不同于先前的两次梦境，这次的场景竟然让他觉得格外真实。

眼前变成了某个荒凉的原野，褐色的岩石高低起伏，忽然一颗子弹带着劲风从他耳旁呼啸而过，同时也带来了一个声音，告诉他，这颗子弹将会带走他最重要的人。

心中的某个角落似乎随着这一声警告塌陷了，心脏骤然悬空，克拉克陷入了头重脚轻的范围里，哪怕在梦中也感觉到了一阵难以遏制的天旋地转。

耳朵捕捉到了一声痛苦的闷哼，身体自动笨拙地转身，正好看到蝙蝠侠像一片被狂风掀起的叶子一样自悬崖上落下下去。他想也没想便伸手去拉。

然而眼前的场景却毫无预兆地变了，他这一扑竟转而扑进了一间光线阴暗的实验室里。

四周被机械震颤的隆隆声响包围，本就不甚清晰的实验室里浓烟密布，一节一节热浪迎面而来，然而更早一步到达的却是几道足以洞穿钢板的射线。

克拉克凭借本能躲开，也不知道自己这是在和谁战斗，但他却在散开的烟雾中发现了一个熟悉身影。

电光石火间，他看到布鲁斯义无反顾地跳进了一架飞船里，随后飞船伴随着巨大的轰鸣拖着尾巴汇入太空。

那一瞬间，他竟然感受到一股穿透心脏的悲恸，好像知道这一别就是永远。

梦里发不出声音，克拉克也知道布鲁斯一定有非那么做不可的理由，可是他还是想要去拉他，只不过好像已经有些太迟了。


	5. Chapter 5

思绪在一片陌生又广袤的空间里飘荡，不知过了多久才逐渐形成意识。布鲁斯慢慢睁开眼，发现眼前又是同一个场景，和他前两天在梦里见到的如出一辙。

四周漆黑一片，却能看到许多发亮的星体，像是科技馆里营造出来的虚拟星空，又仿如科幻电影里的远景画面，但布鲁斯知道，这不是他所认识的太空。

如果要强行去形容它......那或许可以概括为书写了他们这些人命运的“宇宙”，是他们的造物主眼中的世界。

随着意识逐渐稳定，那些星球的形象也愈发清晰，每一个都裹着淡蓝的水汽，却折射出不同强度的光，有的正发展得欣欣向荣，有的却在角落里黯淡坍塌，唯一相同的是，这些星球全都一个模样，都是地球的模样。

布鲁斯在这绝无仅有的壮阔景象面前无声地出了一口气，原来在他们之外还有无数个宇宙在并排前行，只不过因为自身太渺小，所以看不到这域外的世界，唯有凭借某些难得的机遇才能一窥一二，比如说......宇宙毁灭之类的。

他有意识地转了个身，原来在他的背后还有一颗地球，只是已经很“老”了，遭了造物主的厌恶，于是被拎出来放进了黯淡区里，浑身覆满了坚冰，看样子很快就会被彻底冻上，消失在黑暗里。

心中无端泛起一阵酸楚，布鲁斯知道，这正是他来自的地方。

眼前忽然捕捉到了一道短促的闪光，有一条绵长的“金线”拔地而起，自黑暗中划出了一条光带，转眼便汇入了布鲁斯身后的耀眼星群里。

布鲁斯一愣，随后才反应过来，那是他们这些人的“生命轨迹”，离开的那一条是正是戴安娜的。看样子造物主选中了她，想让她换一个地方继续下去。

他无言地向两边扫去，很快又发现了其他痕迹。不久前才离开的红色与灰色依稀有迹可循，而最早消失的暗金色已经快要看不见了，有一条绿色似乎曾经在它们附近擦肩而过，可惜最终也没有交会。

看来该离开的人都离开了，现在还留在这颗快要完蛋的星球上就只有......

一条蓝色的光线也从灰黑色的地表上抬起了头，转眼便攀升到了大气层外，眼看着就要向星河的另一端飞去。

布鲁斯心下了然，做好了目送他离开的准备，谁知那道光竟然出了大气层之后便再也飞不动了！

布鲁斯瞪大了眼睛，看着那条细线居然拐了个弯，硬生生地回头，跨过无法估量的阻力，一点一点地向回挪去，在万千条光带的映衬下，竟然生出了一种悲壮的感觉。

“克拉克......”

布鲁斯抖了抖嘴唇，忍不住默诵出声。

 

再睁开眼睛的时候，他又回到了自己熟悉的蝙蝠洞里。方才的一切，戴安娜也好，那条超脱世外的星河也好，都已经消散一空。

“布鲁斯......”

有一个痛苦的声音在唤他。

布鲁斯连忙循声望去，发现克拉克倒在距他不远的地方，眉目紧闭，不知陷在了怎样的噩梦里，正挣扎着一遍又一遍地喊他的名字。

那道蓝线不顾一切往回飞的场景犹在眼前，布鲁斯心中一动，也挣扎着爬到了克拉克身旁，将手覆了上去，感觉到对方就像抓住了救命稻草一样逐渐收紧了手指，甚至握得他有些发痛。

闭上眼，布鲁斯极为隐忍地叹了一句：“我在。”

 

克拉克醒来时候，感觉不像是才过了几个小时，像是过了几个世纪。

他整个人就跟被重启了一样，手脚极不协调地挣扎起身，同时脑中艰难地读取记忆，好半天才搞清楚自己在哪。

“布鲁斯......布鲁斯？！”

最先涌入脑海的，是他在梦里见过无数次的布鲁斯背对他离开的画面。克拉克不知道它们的来由，可是每一次都能令他感同身受，就好像亲身经历过一样，竟然让他在惶然无措里第一次尝到了怕的滋味。

“我在这。”

熟悉的声音安抚了克拉克狂烈的心跳。他们被转移到了地上的老宅中，克拉克从沙发上醒来，而布鲁斯就坐在距离他不过十步的地方，望着窗外发呆，直到克拉克唤他，才慢慢转过脸来。眼中透着一如既往的漠然，可是这次，克拉克还从其中读出了一点心灰意冷的麻木来。

记忆倏地又往前翻了一篇，心脏再次被吊起，克拉克几乎不知道该怎么开口：“戴安娜......”

布鲁斯面无表情地接道：“她已经不在了。”

刚刚凝聚起来的精气神又散了，被打成连不起来的碎片。克拉克愣了愣，只有想到什么说什么：“追踪器，她身上还带着你给她打的追踪器......”

布鲁斯打断他：“你也看到了，克拉克，在戴安娜身上发生了什么。”

他顿了顿，铁壁般的眉目间终是流露出了一丝不忍：“还有巴里他们，他们都已经不再这个世上了。

记忆在大脑当机的状态下开启了自动回放，抛开那个没来得及问的问题，戴安娜和他说得最后一句就是”遇见你们真好”。

可是他当时太过粗心，竟然连一句“我也是这么觉得”都没有回给她。

客厅里半天没有声响，克拉克一言不发地坐在那里，仿佛要和身后的沙发融为一体。布鲁斯垂下眼帘，无声地叹了口气，从沙发椅上起身。

结果没想到人形盆栽居然瞬间活了，一个箭步追上来，神经兮兮地抓住他：“你去哪？”

布鲁斯没费什么力气就把胳膊抽了回来：“都结束了。”

他深深地看了他一眼，万般情绪杂糅在一起，再次把氪星人的大脑看死了机，等他再回过神来的时候，只听“咔哒”一声，布鲁斯已经走进了里面的房间，还锁上了门。

“布鲁斯，把门打开！”他后知后觉地过去拉门，力道大得几乎要把门板给卸下来，可布鲁斯偏偏就是要在这震耳欲聋的敲门声里装聋作哑，里面竟然一点动静都没有。

克拉克不想真的发展成暴力拆门，于是耐下心来对着里面喊道：“还没结束呢，事情还没完，我是不会走的，你听见没有？”

布鲁斯默不作声地给自己倒了一杯酒。自从克拉克复活后，他就再也没沾过了，此时送进喉咙里，竟然还觉得有些陌生。

“何必这么在意自己呢？”布鲁斯一边喝一边想，“互不知晓的分别是最好的，谁也不用伤心，谁也不用难过，甚至偶尔还可以用‘薛定谔定律’来安慰下自己，这样不是很好吗？”

到了这个地步了，蝙蝠侠还在考虑如何效率止损，但也只有这样不停的思考才能替他把那些恐慌拒之门外，让他在最后的时光里也能继续做他自己。

手中的杯子逐渐见底，外面不知道什么时候也安静了下来。布鲁斯盯着大门看了一会，反而朝着连接阳台的落地窗走去，从那里可以看到庄园的外面......

然而在玻璃门打开的瞬间，竟然有个身影从天而降，裹挟着一身寒气从那个敞开的缝隙里挤了进来。布鲁斯被推着连退了几步，在看清来人后难以置信地瞪大了眼睛。

克拉克难得面无表情地盯着他，从声音里也能听得出对方余怒未消：“我和你说过了，这事还没完，我是不会走的。”

布鲁斯吞咽了一口，感觉刚喝完酒的舌头怎么也捋不直：“我......”

“还有个地方，你跟我去，我不信他们还能找到那里。”说着，克拉克已经不由分说地拉起布鲁斯往外走。

布鲁斯被他扯得踉跄了几步，人也还在震惊中没完全回过神，梦游似的问道：“去哪？”

“去北极。”克拉克说，“很久以前我在那里发现了一艘氪星飞船，除了我以外没人知道位置。”

没用的，不过都是徒劳的。

布鲁斯无望地想，可是热度顺着克拉克扯着自己的手传来，像是块烙铁一样印在布鲁斯身上。他不舍得去浇熄它。

“那行。”他猛地顿住，把自己从克拉克手里拽出来，捋了捋衣服，瞬间又变回了那个永远游刃有余的花花公子，“但是要坐我的飞机去。”

克拉克被这个要求搞得有点哭笑不得，心说都什么时候了，还和他讨价还价。但看着布鲁斯振作起来，他忽然意识到对方其实已经让步了，只不过是加了一层要求进行掩饰而已。

他唇边绽出了一个短暂的笑容，轻声说：“好。”

 

机舱里，两个人再次坐在了同样的位置上，但心境已经与两天前大不相同。

“你其实不用强迫自己坐进来的。”布鲁斯在调整数据的间隙里分出一瞬去看他。

“我已经习惯了。”克拉克说着还象征性地扯了两下身上的安全带，“再说你还需要我来指路。”

“你在前面飞也可以。”

“但我想和你呆在一起。”克拉克不假思索地接道。

布鲁斯拉着操作杆的手一僵，差点把飞机从航道里给带出去。

“随你”他状作无所谓地偏过头，其实并不知道自己已经红了耳尖。

封闭的空间十分有利于拉近人们的距离，克拉克的话开始慢慢多了起来，从起飞开始，两人从怎么去找飞船，到先前的误会，再到很抱歉没有经常联系对方都聊了个遍，各自交代了个底儿掉，好像要把浪费时间全都补回来一样。

克拉克发现自己其实和布鲁斯很聊得来，那种自然而然的感觉根植在骨血中，像是与生俱来的，又好像是早就已经经历过千万次，排演过千万重。而且越聊便越会想，为什么他和布鲁斯没有早点变成这样。

其实也并不是不想，只不过是这个世界好像一直没有给过他们机会。


	6. Chapter 6

“对不起，布鲁斯。”克拉克忽然话峰一转，“我之前没有说实话。”

“什么？”布鲁斯分给他一个莫名其妙的侧脸。

“我在做梦这件事上撒了谎。”他觑着布鲁斯的脸色，“前两天我确实做梦了，但是.......戴安娜问我的时候没有说。”

布鲁斯皱了皱眉，这个开头让他隐隐感到有些不好：“你梦到了什么？”

克拉克深吸一口气：“你。”

“我的梦全是关于你的。”

见布鲁斯一直没有回话，克拉克便干脆继续下去：“第一次是梦见了你在韦恩大宅里，你一个人，对着我的投影发呆，你似乎站了很久，而第二次就比较复杂了，我见到你和戴安娜他们在一起，但是因为你坚持要复活我，所以和他们的关系闹得有些紧张。”

听到这里，布鲁斯看着前方的眼睛忽然闪动，握着操纵杆的手指也轻微地挪了一下。

“但是还没完。”克拉克的语气沉了下去，“我还梦见......梦见了末日，跟荒原狼那次一样，无数的外星虫子从天而降，城市也被摧毁，到处都是尖叫声和哭喊声。然后......我看见你跪在我的身前，把我的孩子交给我。”

他喉头滚了滚：“你的身上破了个大洞，一直在流血，你说你想要救下露易丝，但是太迟了，你很抱歉。之后，我想要救你，可是没有用，我眼睁睁地看着你死在了我面前。”

布鲁斯像是被罩进了一个玻璃罩里，听什么都朦胧一片，这时他忽然明白了为什么他三次见到域外的世界，却一直没看到自己的那根线离开。

原来这就是他的结局，他是注定要与这个旧世界一起毁灭的.......

“这些都是梦，对吧？毕竟我没像他们一样，梦到离开的人，从没见过的人......”突然注意到身边已经很久没有回音，克拉克急忙转头去看，“布鲁斯？”

“嗯？”布鲁斯如梦初醒，随后十分敷衍地一连应了好几声，“对，只是个梦而已。”

“你还好吧？”克拉克疑惑地看着他，而布鲁斯一瞬间的晃神已过，滴水不漏的神情再次严丝合缝了起来。

“没事。”他顺着话题继续道，“那第三次呢？第三次你梦见了什么？”

这正是让克拉克折返回来找他，不断地呼唤着他的名字的那一次。

克拉克的眉间逐渐深陷，声音忽然有点飘忽：“我梦见了......你在不同的时间，不同的地点，不同的情况下，离开了我，而我无能为力。”

“那些场景我从未见过，但是却非常真实，有暗杀，有意外，有因为任务的迫不得已，也有单纯的时间到了，寿终正寝。”他看着布鲁斯的脸，情不自禁地握住了他的手，露出了一个苦笑，“你总是走得比我要早。”

布鲁斯心里咯噔一声，像是左突右撞的心脏撞破了胆囊，淋了五脏六腑的苦涩与酸楚。

这些，大概就是克拉克在被剥离原本的宇宙时，所窥视到的其他宇宙的记忆，的确也可以算作是他们共同经历过的，只不过是在发生在其他的时空里，发生在其他的超人与蝙蝠侠身上。

“怎么了布鲁斯？你的脸色看起来很不好。”克拉克盯着布鲁斯苍白的脸，眼里的担心已经溢于言表。

“我没事。”布鲁斯还在强作镇定，“我只是，机舱里的空气太闷了，我需要出去透透气。”

克拉克忙说：“那我们先停下休息一会，等等我带你直接飞过去。”

布鲁斯抿了抿唇，既没说好，也没说不好。

 

飞机降落在一座荒凉的小镇边陲，不知是不是因为靠近极地的缘故，这里竟然是永夜。

“我需要找个地方躺一会。“布鲁斯说完，也不管克拉克脸色，直接往镇子上走去。

也许是因为夜色的缘故，街上没什么人，只有三三两两的店铺亮着灯，显得格外的清冷。布鲁斯随便找了一家旅馆走了进去。

四处都散发着廉价气息的旅店也和外面一样，大厅里没人，估计是因为没生意所以也去睡了，总之一副“我家大门常打开，欢迎来睡”的姿态。布鲁斯轻车熟路地从挂钥匙的墙上顺下一串钥匙，然后径自上了楼。

小旅馆只有两层，但是大多数房间都空着，布鲁斯在走廊尽头找到房间，进去后便反手一关门，谁成想门居然弹了回来。

“怎么？”布鲁斯回过头，视线扫过那只撑住的门缝的手，落在克拉克脸上。

“我和你呆在一起。”克拉克盯着他的眼睛，语气坚定得不容置疑。

“这里有大把的空房，想休息，你可以去找别的......”布鲁斯微微挑眉，偏头一扫左右，但克拉克再次不假思索地打断他。

“我知道。”

“而你仍然要和我住一间？”布鲁斯困惑地眯了眯眼睛，“为什么？”

“我......”

扣住门框的手逐渐收紧，克拉克像是突然失了语，不知道该怎么从缠住自己的一脑袋“乱麻”里拎出一个合适的词语来表达。

布鲁斯等了又等，见他也支吾不出什么便打算再次关门，结果可怜的木门再次撞在了超人坚不可摧的手臂上。

“克拉克。”布鲁斯的脸上已经浮现出了不耐烦的神色，皱着眉，用眼神催促对方快点给他个解释。

攥住门框的手指忽然松了，克拉克在布鲁斯不解的目光里微微后退了一步，但布鲁斯的心跳却在他视线扫上来的瞬间里慢了半拍。

他从没有见过克拉克用这样的眼神看过他。

“因为我怕会连你也不见了。”克拉克轻声说。

 

旅店的房间十分狭小，仗着光照不怎么样，一点也不窗明机净，空气里还飘散着一股历久弥新的尘味，像是一连好几日都没有开过窗。

方才上涌的冲动已经消退，克拉克这才发现这之中的尴尬之处，因为这间房里只有一张床。他有些窘迫地看了房间里的另一个人一眼，而布鲁斯已经把大衣脱下来挂在衣架上了。

“是你要求的。”他回过头，一眼便看穿了克拉克的窘迫，但是却无意去拯救他。

一时不知该如何接话，克拉克只好将无处安置的视线撤向一边：“我可以在旁边的椅子上坐一会。”

布鲁斯也不瞧他，直接往床上一倒：“随你。”

房间里很静，两人都不说话之后，就只剩下窗外飘雪的声音了。

布鲁斯其实只是想找个地方单独呆会，结果克拉克跟过来，他反倒更放松不下来了，一连在床上翻了好几个身，重重地朝着天花板出了口气。

“睡不着吗？“ 克拉克转过脸来，蓝色的眼睛被窗外的微光照得亮晶晶的。

布鲁斯偏头看了他一眼，却莫名觉得心跳得更快了。

而克拉克也仿佛受了鼓励一般，鬼使神差地从椅子上站起来，向布鲁斯靠去。

身侧的床垫一塌，克拉克在他身边躺了下，两人对视了一眼，布鲁斯忽然把被子往头上一扯，朝着床的另一边滚去。

克拉克也没有阻止，仅仅是就着对方让出来的空位侧过身，枕头上还残留着布鲁斯留下的温度。

他突然开口：“我在梦里看到的是真的吗？”

布鲁斯闷声问：“你指什么？”

“你一意孤行地要复活我。”

枕侧的大鸵鸟又不吭声了。

克拉克又问：“那你是出于愧疚吗？”

“从我复活开始，你帮我搞定了身份，安排了说辞，带回露易丝，甚至还通过买下银行把我家的旧房子找回来。”克拉克一件一件地细数，“你做这些都是因为愧疚吗？因为你觉得自己害我死了一次，所以欠我的，做这些都是为了把它们补偿回来？”

不，不是的。布鲁斯背对着他，心里无声地回答道，然而嘴上却闷声闷气地答道：“我只是想这么做而已。”

克拉克叹了口气：“好，那我再问你最后一个问题，当初拆母盒的时候。”

布鲁斯的后背倏地绷紧了。

“我说，‘我知道你不是因为喜欢我才带我回来的’，你支支吾吾地说了‘不’，你没有。”

克拉克能听见布鲁斯越来越快的心跳声。

“你那句‘不是’，是真心的吗？”

“我......”

冷风借着木门底下的缝隙在屋里乱窜，屋外走廊上年久失修的电灯泡憋了一个，因为电路不紊的原因在以每三秒一次的频率乱闪。布鲁斯的手拽紧了被子，被自己狂烈的心跳震得震耳欲聋。

他就像那天一样，在听到他对他说出那句话时便再次失去了言语的能力。

“布鲁斯？”

一只手搭在他的肩上，想要把他翻过来。

“别......”布鲁斯失声拒绝道，但是却感觉那只手更紧地握住了他。

对方的鼻息喷在他的耳廓上，背后的热度将他包裹在其中：“为什么不要？”

“God......”布鲁斯难以自持地轻叹了一声，他已经再也无法隐藏自己了。

眼前突然一个翻身。

布鲁斯一把扑在克拉克身上，将自己送了上去，而克拉克也立刻抓紧了他，双手从后腰一路往上，死死地将布鲁斯扣住。

欲望通过交叠的唇齿倾巢而出，好像一举击穿了压抑多年的渴望。克拉克在混乱中似乎感觉到有泪水落了下来，他本想停下去查看，但是被布鲁斯制止了，他用更加激烈的亲吻将克拉克的注意力锁定在了自己身上。

他很快便被克拉克掀了下来，转而压在身下。这是他第一次如此热情，如此顺从，抛开那些缠绕他多年的约束与不幸，他只想在这一刻坦诚地面对自己，单纯去考虑一次自己的喜乐，他很高兴克拉克也是如此。

虽然错过了许多机会，也不会再有更加遥远的未来，但仅仅有这刻也足够了。

 

克拉克在半梦半醒里睁开眼睛，他完事之后终究是抵不住困意小睡了一会，但总不踏实，哪怕在梦里都吊着口气一样，不上不下，直到心脏再也受不了那种负荷把他憋醒。他醒了之后的第一件事就是去找身旁的布鲁斯。

然而床铺空空的，刚刚还躺在他的怀里的人不见了。

克拉克猛地坐起身，发现门大敞着，而他双脚才一触地便感觉到了一阵灭顶般的头重脚轻，双腿几乎要撑不住自己。

一种极其不好的感觉涌上心头，克拉克踉跄着走到门边，发现布鲁斯正赤着脚，像是感觉不到冷一样站在门廊上，浑身沐浴在一种绚烂的淡蓝色光晕里，一如他最开始在梦中见到那般深沉而隽永。

听见身后传来声响，布鲁斯收回了望着天上的目光，露出了一个极为变扭的笑容，带着无奈与自嘲说道：“极光来了。”

大脑疼痛欲裂，克拉克不愿意去想这是什么意思，他只想快点走到布鲁斯身边，抓紧他，但是眼下却举步维艰，他正在慢慢失去对身体的控制，但是他却依然强撑着向布鲁斯走去。

“布鲁斯，你站在那里别动！”他看见有细微的冰雾从地下升腾而起，附在布鲁斯身上，转瞬便结成了一朵朵冰花。

“克拉克......”布鲁斯深呼了一口气，脸上却是从未有过的轻松神色，“都结束了。”

不，克拉克心里一凉。

为什么要露出那种已经准备好离别的表情。

“这个世界马上就要结束了，克拉克，但你不会。你会像消失的伙伴一样，在新世界里重生，拥有自己的世界，直到多年后再与其他人重逢。只不过是忘掉旧世界，从头再来罢了。”

“那你呢！”克拉克冲他吼道，“你也和我一起走吗！”

他多么希望至少真是如此，但他已经从布鲁斯的沉默里得到了答案：“那我就不走，我不想去没有你的世界。”

“克拉克......”

“难道你要让我接受我们根本就没认识过？！”

布鲁斯的嘴角不自然地牵动了一下，但马上又坠了下去：“你会认识新的我，一个更年轻的我。”

克拉克一怔：“你什么意思？”

布鲁斯淡淡地笑了，但克拉克头一次觉得他笑得比哭还难看。

“你应该见一见二十年前的我，那个更年轻，更细心，还没有搞砸许多事的我。”布鲁斯低下头，短暂地沉默了一下，“那么或许很多事都会不同了。”

如果当初你落在地球上先遇见的是我。第一个给你关怀，第一个让你觉得被接受......那或许你爱的就会是我了，而我也不会把你当成敌人，更不会让你死去，让你经历先前的一切。

我会做得比现在更好。

脑海里像是被炸响了个平地惊雷，负责思考的发条全都乱了套，他只能像个初学语言的小孩一样喃喃地重复：“不，不，你不能这么做......”

“我不想走！我不认识二十年前的你，他对我来说只是个陌生人。我认识的是现在的你，共同经历过的一切的你，我爱你，就是现在的你......求你......请不要让我走......”

但是布鲁斯已经说不出话了，他已经闭上了眼睛，与身后的风霜融为一体。

不，不，不应该这样结束。

克拉克终于来到了他身前，想要伸手去碰他的脸颊。

求求你，睁开眼睛。

然而他什么也没感觉到。

眼前黑了下去，身体化成一阵粒子，丧失了所有的听觉与触觉。他已经开始失去对眼前世界的记忆了，但其他世界的过往却反而越发地清晰起来。

漫长的黑暗里，消散的宇宙星辰如同一面面棱镜，折射着他们在不同时代的相遇，不同地点下的离别。

那些模糊的画面全都张开了，他看见自己在暧昧不清的夜总会里第一次见到布鲁斯，两人一眼不合，于是自己直接用透视眼偷看了他的身份；

他看见他们在游船上偶遇，机缘巧合下被迫住在一起，挤在一张床上，布鲁斯蛮横地抢走了所有被子，结果危机突发，最后两人还是心甘情愿地为对方打了掩护。

他看见在游乐园里，他们互换了衣服，然后光明正大地混在人群中，就像普通人一样，一抬头就看到了漫天的星光与烟火。

还有......还有......

他曾经在圣诞夜里带布鲁斯回家，曾经找到他只需要依靠心跳。他为他寻找陨石，下海打捞沉船，他曾经在不同的宇宙里把氪石交到布鲁斯手里，说着：“我相信你。“

子弹伴着死射的话穿过来，狂风掀起波澜，将布鲁斯越推越远。

“那个你最为信任，最了解你，死了之后你会最为思念的人。”

所有人都比我们看得更清楚，而我总是最后才明白的那个。

你说，拯救露易丝的工作总是我的，因此你对此没有准备。那拯救你呢，你凭什么相信我又能接住你呢。

克拉克还有太多话想说，但他已经说不出了，一股无法捉摸的力量正带着他前往新的宇宙，而他只能徒劳地望着那些记忆，企图将它们都刻入脑海中。

克拉克茫然地想，这些记忆，布鲁斯也会看到吗？ 

 

自外太空而来的飞行器拖着长长的尾巴坠落在静谧的田野里，农场主夫妇惊慌地跑出来，却在田野里找到了一个婴儿。

他在飞行器里憋得满脸通红，一接触到氧气便急切地放声大哭起来。乔纳斯将孩子送到了玛莎的怀里，年轻的母亲听着小孩撕心裂肺的哭声，瞬间便红了眼眶，他们孩子刚刚在上周因为疾病离世。

“嘘，嘘，不哭了哦。”她轻轻摇晃着手臂，努力安抚着怀里的孩子，可是才一转眼便又流下泪来，“不论你从哪来，我向你保证，一切都会好起来的。”

她抬头望向丈夫：“我们会照顾你的，就像对自己的孩子一样。”

乔纳斯抱紧了妻子，中年男子的眼角也有些发红，却还是想着办法去逗妻子开心：“你看他哭得这么用力，一定是个非常健康的孩子，生命力很旺盛啊。”

他温柔地问妻子：“我们叫他什么？”

玛莎用手指牵住了孩子蜷缩在胸前的小手，逗弄着他稚嫩的脸颊，稍微想了一会，轻声说：“克拉克。”

“克拉克·肯特。”

 

巨大的爆炸声掀起了一层层气浪，人们在广场上四散奔逃，不知道哪来的爆破犯开着一套审美低俗的自制机甲在满城的尖叫声与警报声里大行其道。为了彰显其反社会本色，人们越是奔跑，爆炸犯就越是兴奋，一连又打出了好几枚导弹朝人群袭了过去。

人们顿时如瞪羚群般四散而开，其中一个女孩不知被谁绊了一跤，当时便扑倒在了地上，还没来得及抹一把哭花的脸，便见导弹已经呼啸而至眼前——

身后轰隆一声巨响，激起了铺天盖日的烟云，奔跑的人群刚刚从死亡的阴影下逃生了出来，终于在喘息的间隙里找回了一点人样。

“莉莉！！！”

一位女士突然发现刚刚还跟在自己身侧的女儿丢了，登时发了疯一般地嘶嚎起来，有几个好心人拽住了他，然而他们隐忍的眼神只会让母亲更加绝望。

“不.......不......！”女士禁不住双腿一软，倒地大哭起来。

“喂，喂，你们看！”

围观群众里忽然有一个人指着方才爆破过的废墟喊道，人们三三两两地望过去，竟然发现待烟尘散开之后，竟然有一个人影显露了出来。

“是.......是他！是他来了！”

同时注意到这一点的还有爆破犯，他当然也不希望自己的“游戏”就这么被制止，当下啐了一口，恶狠狠地骂了句“妈的”，随之又发射了两枚导弹过去。

“搞得定吗？”

红蓝披风的男人面朝导弹，眼中迸射出的红光瞬间将导弹炸成了碎片，而他的话却是朝着身后的人说的。

只见烟尘散去，还有一个黑披风的男人从一块碎石掩体后站起身，怀中护着的正是刚才跌倒的女孩。

“去找你的家人。”他指了指那边的人群，女孩懵懂地点点头，顶着一张花脸跑了，之后他才转过身，来到了红披风的身边。

“有计划吗？”

黑披风喜怒不形于色地应了一句：“有。”

“什么？”

“赶紧滚出我的城市，别多管闲事。”说罢，他便已经掏出了一个勾枪一样的东西朝罪犯飞了过去。

克拉克愣了愣神，忽然觉得眼前这一幕有点似曾相识的感觉。

“我们以前见过吗？”

布鲁斯没想到这个从天而降的蓝大个不仅没有走，反而下一秒就又缠了上来，于是十分不悦地横道：“没有。”

克拉克顿了顿，随后像是放下了什么事情般爽朗一笑，也不顾反派的滋哇乱叫，直接将机架的手臂拧了下来，然后连人带驾驶舱一起拖出来丢在了地上。

蝙蝠侠愣住了，待吃惊过后立刻摆出了一个防卫的姿势，生怕这家伙转眼就要变成下一个boss。

可是对方却迟迟没有动静。

两人对视了一眼，蝙蝠侠好一会后才听见超人几近淹没在尘埃中的一声轻叹，是失望又好似不是。

他说：“我想也是。” 

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虽然知道大本已经不演了蝙蝠侠了，但还是爱他，谢谢他带我爱上DC。


End file.
